Once Upon Another Time
by Andromeda Writes
Summary: Unconnected ficlets, canon & noncanon ships!
1. Jacinter

**Author's Note**: Like I said in the summary thing, these are just a bunch of ficlets I wrote based on a Tumblr prompt ask meme THING. I had SO MUCH FUN writing them, and they probably suck, but I really did have a lot of fun so I don't care.

Here's how it's formatted: Each of these is for individual ships (and then the one for crackships, because I'm Sybana and Scarter shipping trash) and the bolded line at the top of each drabble is what the prompt was titled. OKAY. ENJOY. OR DON'T.

* * *

**Jacinter**

**"Can I kiss you?"**

Her caramel eyes were so bright as she stared into his, her lips curved downwards. "Can I kiss you? Please?"

His neutral demeanor faltered. "Your Majesty…. We can't."

"Why not?" Queen Winter crossed her arms. "There's nothing stopping us now, Jacin."

He sighed. Let his shoulders fall. "It's inappropriate."

"Stop denying that we have something," she said. She reached out to brush his arm, knowing full well it would weaken him further. "I love you, Jacin. And I know that you love me back."

Jacin shut his eyes. "Winter."

Her fingers trailed down to intertwine with his. "Stop fighting me."

"I'm not."

He could feel her move closer. "Yes, you are."

He opened his eyes and she was hardly inches away. Her lips twitched and he didn't hesitate.

He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her hard.

Because they did have something. And he certainly did love her back.

* * *

**"Do you ever think we should just stop this?"**

It was so painful to see him there.

Just a guard. Just a placeholder of protection. It wasn't fair. He was so much more than that. And he knew it.

She approached him with heavy caution. Thaumaturge Aimery had punished him only yesterday for being too close with the princess. But she had been having a nightmare and he was always so helpful when that happened.

"Sir Clay," she said softly.

His eyes did not leave the wall. "Your Highness."

"Might I have a word with you?"

He didn't react. They weren't supposed to, after all. "Anything you wish, Your Highness."

She sighed. He wouldn't be easy today. "In private?"

The smallest reaction – the bobbing of his Adam's apple. "This corridor is private enough."

She balled her fists at this side. "Don't you ever want to just stop this? Stop being so formal with me, Jacin. We're best friends! You don't have to pretend!"

"I'm only doing my job."

No reaction to her words, to her raised voice.

"Jacin." Her voice hitched. "It isn't fair. I hate this."

His shoulders fell. He looked at her, his ice blue eyes cloaked in a layer of sadness. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

Her shoulders shook and she brushed past him to go into her room.

As she reached for the door, she looked over at him, tears threatening to fall. "It will happen one day, won't it? You and I?"

He didn't look at her. "I hope for it, Princess."


	2. Wolflet

**Wolflet**

**"I took a pregnancy test."**

She pressed her shoulder into the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. Wolf was already looking for her, having smelled her from across the house, just like he always did.

"Hey," he said, grinning.

"Hey."

He stood from the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's up?"

"You know how I've been feeling strange lately?"

He nodded.

"Well, I went to the doctor today."

He stiffened. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Is it serious?"

She dropped her gaze away from him. "It's pretty serious."

His eyes widened. "Scar…. What is it? Is it treatable?"

She had to laugh. He was so worried. "It will be in a few months."

He knit his brow, confused.

"She, uh, the doctor tested me."

"For what, Scarlet?" He was getting frustrated now.

Scarlet chewed her lip. "I'm pregnant, Z."

It seemed to take him a mind-numbingly long time to process the information. He just stared at her, his emerald eyes pinned to hers. Frozen.

Finally, he reacted. "Oh, stars. You're pregnant."

She frowned. "Is… is that okay?"

A hiccup of a laugh, a hand dragged through his hair. "Is it okay? Scar, this is wonderful."

She pushed herself away from the door frame and walked over to him, snaking her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "We're going to be parents," she said, as though it wasn't something that made her equal parts elated and nauseous.

He buried a hand in her hair, "We're going to be parents," and then he kissed her.

* * *

**"You don't need to protect me."**

You can't be here." She felt weak, and tears brimmed her eyes. "If someone… if someone sees you, they'll kill you, Wolf. You have to go."

He frowned. "We're getting you out of here, Scarlet."

"The guards-"

"Taken care of."

She reached through the bars to touch him. The warmth of his skin felt so familiar. "Wolf, they'll kill you."

He grimaced. "I have to get you out of here."

"Please, Wolf."

"You don't need to protect me." His emerald eyes were full of anger, but it was not directed at her. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She squared her shoulders. If he wouldn't leave, she would help. "The lock is on the left side of the cage. Requires an ID, but I think you'll be able to break it."

He smiled at her, but his expression was dark. "I will."


	3. Cresswell

**Cresswell**

**"Are you drunk?"** (Cress)

"Are you drunk?"

She giggled. "Dr-drunk? I-I don't do that, Cap'n."

"You're drunk, Cress."

"Have you e-ver heard of l-Long Island Ice-Iced Teas?" All of her words were smashed together, like she couldn't get them out fast enough.

"Everyone's heard of Long Island Iced Teas, Cress. How many did Cinder buy you?"

She dropped her head and blushed. "T-two or three."

"Cress."

"Five."

"_Five_?"

She giggled again. "Th-they're just so good!"

He dragged a hand down his face. "Okay, come on. Let's get you to bed."

"You're awfully handsome, Captain," she said, her light tone cloaked in conviction.

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Well I'm glad you're my boyfriend!" she tittered.

He froze. Tensed. "I'm not your boyfriend, Crescent."

"Wh-which is such a shame." She latched onto his arm. "Because I-I-I think I'm in love with you."

Thorne groaned, knowing full well she'd hate herself in the morning for more than just the hangover. "C'mon," he said, his defenses weakened. "Bed time."

* * *

**"I'm flirting with you."**

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"Wake up, Crescent," he whispered.

She groaned, turning over on the cot. "Five more minutes," she said, her words slurred with grogginess.

"Cress, I can see again."

It took a moment for her to process the information – he knew this by the way she began to turn towards him again before freezing. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up. Had she been any taller, she would've hit her head on the bars of the top bunk. "You can see?"

She lifted her hands and began to smooth down her hair, but to no avail. It was just long enough to make it stick up in every direction with bedhead.

He nodded. "Yeah. I, uh, just wanted to say thanks. For everything."

She blushed. "Y-you're welcome."

Cress was adorable. And so much more beautiful than he remembered. Her new haircut framed her face rather well. Even if it was sticking up everywhere at the moment.

Thorne reached over, took her hand in his. Her eyes widened. "Captain?"

He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You're the best co-captain a guy could ask for."

"Wh-what?"

He met her eyes. "I'm flirting with you, Crescent."

She blinked a few times, opened her mouth and shut it again. "Oh." A blush spread beneath her freckles. "O-okay."

* * *

**"Are you drunk?"** (Thorne)

He sang her name like it was his favorite song. "Crescent! My darling Crescent! Where are you?"

She crept out of their bedroom. "Where have you been?"

He beamed upon seeing her, running over and picking her up, twirling her around. "You're just the most gorgeous girl in the world, you know?"

Cress leaned back a bit. "Put me down! Are you drunk?"

"Only a little, my love. Only a little. But you should see Kai. Dude's trashed."

She wrestled with his grip until she was on the floor again. She set her fists against her hips. "Cinder's going to kill you. They're getting married tomorrow, Thorne!"

He jut out his lip, pouting. "I wish we were getting married tomorrow."

Her eyes widened. "You should really be getting to sleep. Since you're the best man. Or whatever."

"Let's get married next," he said succinctly.

"I-I-I-uh-are you-what?"

He picked her up, flung her over his shoulder. "Come one, gorgeous. Let's go practice!"

She sighed, giving in to his hold on her. "What are we practicing?"

He didn't reply.

* * *

**"I just want this."**

"Cress, can you get me a glass of water?" He frowned.

"Of course, Captain." She knew he felt bad about being so needy, since his sight hadn't returned yet. In all honesty, she didn't mind it at all. It was nice to be needed.

Cress grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the filter attached to the faucet. She walked to the table and slid the glass against his fingers. "Any improvements?"

Thorne sighed. "Nope. Everything's still just vague shapes and blobs. Thanks for taking care of me, though."

She was happy he couldn't see her blush. "I'm happy to help."

He tipped his head. "I hope I can make it up to you."

In truth, he already had. The kiss on the rooftop had been enough to last her a lifetime.

Okay, perhaps she would like another kiss before she died. Perhaps the roof was enough to last her until the end of the war.

She walked over to the cabinets and started to rifle around for snacks for them. There wasn't much. She set a few protein bars on the counter and hummed to herself. She could still feel his presence across the kitchen – warm and alive and there. Her energy was attuned to his now, it seemed.

She vaguely heard the screeching of chair legs on the floor as she read the ingredients on the back of one of the bars. Suddenly, his arm was reaching around her. She froze. Tensed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I just want this," he said, grabbing a bar off of the counter. "I'll be in the cockpit if you need me."

* * *

**"You can't protect me."**

She pressed her back against him, her arms spread out. "You won't hurt him."

Her protection was so menial. She was too small, too fragile.

"You can't protect me," he whispered, his hands on her shoulders. "Let me protect you." His voice was soft in his ears, hoping to dispel some of the anger she had developed.

The lunar guards were laughing at them, guns raised. There was nothing they could do. There was nothing she could do. She had to know that.

"Cress, get behind me. Use me as a shield if you have to."

He could see tears on her cheeks, even from behind her. Her eyes were red, but she remained defiant. "You won't hurt him."

"Cress."

"Just trust me."

No sooner had she said it than a guttural roar ripped through the air.

There was a cry from one of the rear guards. A gun went off, and Thorne thought it was Cress who was hit.

But it wasn't.

The guards had turned now. Another was taken down. Another gunshot.

It wasn't long until they were all on the ground, dead or dying.

Wolf was standing, swiping the blood from his face, clearly disgusted with himself.

Scarlet was there, too. She shoved the gun into the waistband of her jeans. "Miss me?"

Thorne gaped and Cress turned to look at him. "I told you to trust me."

Spades, he could've kissed her just for her bravery alone.

* * *

**"Come home with me."**

It'd been so long since they last saw each other. Her body ached so badly to press up against his again, her lips hungering.

But he was with her. Whoever she was. It was obvious, even from across the ballroom floor, that she was flesh and blood, her movements too fluid and graceful to belong to an escort droid.

Thorne didn't need an escort droid, anyway. He'd always been a natural at attracting women. Cress was only one of many victims. One of many heartbreaks.

She was stupid for thinking that with everything they'd gone through together, he would've stayed.

She would take him back if he ever asked. Maybe it was pathetic, but maybe no one else would understand, anyway.

Someone nudged her arm. Scarlet. "Come on, Cress. Kai and Cinder are about to be announced." She stopped for a moment, her eyes following Cress's. "Don't pay any attention to him. He broke your heart. It's not worth it."

But wasn't it, though? Cress still thought, after all this time, that Thorne was worth it all.

Checking that her dress was still in order, she turned towards the stair case.

Pre-recorded trumpets blared over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, Their Majesties, Emperor Kai and Empress Cinder."

Applause filled her ears as the two alighted at the top of the stairs. Cinder looked so uncomfortable in her dress. No doubt she would be returning to cargo pants and tank tops as soon as the reception was over.

After the greetings and 'it's been so long!' conversations, Cress was alone again. Everyone else was dancing.

Well, everyone but Thorne and his date. She didn't seem too pleased to be with him, focusing more on the fact that she was in the palace as a guest.

She was attuned to his energy still. Cress could feel him approaching her. In her mind, she was running through various ways to tell him to leave, to not speak to her, to not even so much as breathe in her general direction.

Sure, she wanted him back, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hey, Cress."

His trademark smile. She tried to ignore that her heart was melting. "Hi."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You look beautiful."

"So does your date."

Thorne sighed. "Right. Anna. Right. She–it's not like that. We're just friends. She's a neighbor."

"Okay."

A spark of hope. Cress hated herself for it.

He cleared his throat. "Would you like to dance?"

She glared at him, though her lungs hitched. "Dance? With you?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was hoping I could make it up to you."

"By dancing."

His gaze fell to the marble floor. "Well, it would just be a start."

Her desire overwhelmed her tough exterior. "Fine." She stuck out her hand just as another song started to play. "I'll dance with you."

And they did not stop dancing for three songs.

Their bodies still moved in perfect sync with each other, as if they hadn't been separated at all. They had gotten exceptionally closer with each song, and now her arms were around him and his hands were pressed into the her back.

"I miss you," he said to her.

Her defenses were gone. She didn't have any left, nothing to call up to help her fight him, her still-broken heart still encouraging her. She trailed her fingers up to the back of his neck. "Come home with me."

He smiled. No defenses left at all. "Just say the word."

* * *

**"I took a pregnancy test."**

Cress crawled next to Thorne on the bed and sat back on her heels, watching him. "Hey, Captain?"

He looked up from his port and smiled. "Hey, beautiful. What's up?"

Heat crept into her cheeks. "Do you ever regret marrying me?"

Thorne set his port on the nightstand and sat up, studying her. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "Because there's a lot of really pretty women who are much taller than I am who would be perfect for you."

He frowned. "You're perfect for me, Cress. Shortness and all."

She let out the smallest laugh, bit her lip and looked away.

"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly doubting yourself?"

"I, um…." Their gazes clashed. "I have something to tell you."

"Anything, Cress. You can tell me anything."

"I…." She could no longer suppress the smile that had been trying to press its way through. It overtook her and she laughed at herself for it. "I'm pregnant, Thorne."

He blinked a few times. Worked his jaw. Swallowed hard. "You're sure?"

She held his gaze with as much courage as she could muster. "Yeah."

Thorne adjusted himself so that he could wrap her up in his arms, kissing her face all over. She put up little resistance. "Aces," he muttered. "Aces and spades and stars."

"Oh good," she said, nervous. "You're happy."

He pulled back to look at her, really look at her. His blue eyes scanned her face like he might find the answers to his questions just by looking at her.

"I can't imagine a single reason why I wouldn't be. I'm going to be a father." A grin broke out on his face and he looked like he wanted to cry. "When did you find out? How far along are you? When will we know if it's a boy or girl?"

Cress giggled, her anxiety dispelled. Why had she been nervous? "Slow down, Captain. I took a test yesterday. And then two more for good measure, even though they're rarely wrong these days." She brushed a piece of hair back away from his forehead. "I don't know how far along I am yet. At least seven weeks. Too soon to figure out the sex, but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You'll come with me, right?"

He pulled her into a tight hug. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	4. Kaider

**Kaider**

**"You can't protect me."**

"Please be careful."

Cinder winced and then met his eyes. "I'm going to be fine, Kai."

His hands balled into fists at his sides. Part of him wanted to kiss her one last time, the other part was telling him to just let her go. This was her battle, her revolution, and she wasn't going to let anyone keep her from doing what she had to.

"I'll come with you," he said, his voice breaking.

"No. I told you. It's too dangerous."

"I can-"

"You can't protect me. You'll only be a liability." There was pain in her features as she strode over and pressed her lips against his. It didn't last long enough. She touched his cheek. Her fingers were warm, and they did not linger. "I have to do this, Kai. Please don't be an idiot."

She turned away and left without looking back

* * *

**"How long has it been?"**

He slid his arms around her waist. "How long has it been, Cinder?" he asked, smirking.

She tilted her head. "How long has it been since what?"

"We've been alone together."

She rolled her eyes even as her brain ran the calculations. "Fifteen hours and three minutes."

Kai clucked his tongue. "Far too long. Almost a lifetime, it seems."

"Good stars," she said, chuckling. Her arms wound around his neck, her human fingers curling in his hair. The heat in her chest still burned so brightly for him, she wasn't sure it would ever stop. "We were just on vacation, remember?"

He grinned, his eyes sparking with the memory. "How could I forget?"

Cinder shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"Is it so bad to wish I got to spend more time with my gorgeous wife?"

She hummed. "No, though I do hope you'll learn to be a bit more realistic about it."

He feigned hurt. "I can't believe you would suggest such a thing."

She laughed, leaned forward and kissed him. _One thousand, five hundred seventy-nine_.

She wished she could shut off the counter in her head that kept track of every kiss they'd shared over the last year and a half. He kissed her so much that the tallies were getting annoying.

And yet, she still felt the same way she had back then. That they could kiss seventeen thousand more times and she would never grow tired of it.

* * *

**"It wasn't supposed to happen like that."**

"How dare you." She was trembling. "In front of everyone!"

"Cinder, I–," his voice trailed off, trying to find an explanation. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "You ruined everything."

His eyes widened, his face fell. "Cinder, no. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." She shook her head, tears brimming her eyes.

"I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me."

"You're a traitor!" she barked. "And I will never forgive you."

"And cut!" the director shouted. "That was a great scene, you two. The tears were a nice touched."

Cinder swiped at her eyes and looked over at him. "Please explain again why we have to use our real names?"

"It makes it more realistic!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "It feels like we're actually breaking up."

"That's the point," said the director. "You knew what this play was about beforehand. It's not my fault you two are already dating." She slid out of the director's chair and picked her Starbucks cup off of the ground. "Anyway. That's a wrap for today. Go home. Practice your lines. Whatever."

She stalked off and Cinder glanced at Kai. "I'm glad you and I aren't that dramatic."

He looked at her and smirked. "Could add some zest to our relationship, though."

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "Are you insinuating that I'm boring?"

"More so that I am."

She studied him critically for a moment, her jaw set. Then, she pushed herself to her toes and kissed his cheek. "You're not boring, Kai."

He laughed. "And you're a good actress. Are you sure you haven't been practicing without me?"

She flipped her pony tail over her shoulder. "Never."

* * *

**"I'm sorry. I didn't know."**

"Kai?" she called out into the gardens.

Someone told her he would be there. She didn't really know why.

There was a period of peace as the birds chirped around her.

"Over here." His voice was low, sad.

She followed his voice until she found him crouched in front of two graves. She took a tentative step towards him. "Kai?"

He looked up at her. His eyes were red. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss between her eyes. "It's the anniversary of my mother's death."

She took his face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He touched his forehead to hers. "I didn't expect you to." Their eyes met. "I love you, Cinder."

A smile touched her lips. "I love you, too, Kai." She kissed him briefly. "And your mother would be so proud of you."

He sighed. A tear slipped down his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

**"Are you drunk?"**

She pressed her cool metal fingers against her forehead. "Good stars above, you're drunk."

"Oh, wow!" He laughed. "Is this what it feels like?"

"Sure," she muttered. She'd have to make a note to hit Thorne the next time she saw him. He knew she didn't want Kai drinking too much.

"But it's the night before your wedding!" Thorne had protested. "You gotta let the guy have some fun before he's officially tied down!"

She had wanted to smack him then, mostly for Cress's sake.

"How many drinks did you have?" she asked.

Kai thought for a moment, his copper eyes dazed and unfocused. "So many."

"Oh, for all of the galaxies, I'm going to murder Thorne."

"Thorne? Don't kill Thorne!"

Cinder groaned. "Someone's going to be punished for this."

He quirked a smile, changed the subject. "You're so pretty."

She softened. Just a bit. "Thank you, Kai. But you should get to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

His smile widened. "We do, don't we?"

She sighed. "Yes. We do."

He leaned in. His breath smelled like vodka, his clothes like beer and cigarette smoke - just like a bar. As soon as he moved to kiss her, his face took on a greenish tone.

He screwed his face up and then backed away from her. "I think… I need to go to the bathroom."

Cinder buried her face in her hands. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**"You came back."**

He swallowed hard, his brain still trying to connect the events of the last few days to what was happening now.

His voice wavered. "You came back."

Cinder smiled and looked away, as if she were too embarrassed to look at him directly. "Of course I came back. You didn't think I was running away, did you?"

He wrung his hands together. "I wasn't sure. The way you said goodbye… I was afraid you were leaving for good."

She walked to him, but remained only within reaching distance. She didn't try to touch him, and he wanted so badly to hold her. "I told you I would."

"I know. But I wasn't sure. Especially after everything."

Fingernails trailed lightly over his left cheek and he shut his eyes on instinct. She cupped his face. "I'm not going anywhere. I just needed a few days to recollect my sanity, and you needed to focus on righting the Commonwealth. You've been doing so well."

"Thank you. But I've missed you so much."

Silence.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone. She hadn't been there. Wasn't there. Never would be.

If only he could stop dreaming about her.

If only her ghost would stop haunting him.


	5. Misc Ships

**Sybana (Sybil x Levana)**

**"You don't need to protect me."**

Queen Levana stood defiantly in front of the door. "You're not to leave this palace, Sybil."

The thaumaturge gritted her teeth. "I must, Your Majesty. It is my job to lead the guards and to keep you safe."

Levana was visibly trembling. Sybil was the only person to ever have the unfortunate luck of seeing the queen without her glamour, but her loyalty had never faltered. Her love had never faltered. She did not think herself unfortunate for the privilege.

Sybil approached her queen, dropped to one knee and took Levana's scarred hand, pressing her forehead against the knuckles."You don't need to protect me, My Queen. It is my job to protect you."

"Please don't go, Sybil. It's dangerous out there."

Thaumaturge Sybil stood and offered her queen a smile. "The world is a dangerous place, Your Majesty. I will work to make it safer for you."

"Sybil-"

"Have a peaceful rest, My Queen."

Sybil stepped around her and disappeared into the corridor. Levana prayed to whoever was listening that she would return.

* * *

**"I'll be right over."**

Levana was not one for crying. Showing emotion was a worthless act. No one cared about feelings in the game of politics, and she wasn't about to start.

Sybil's loss had affected her much more than she thought. The three day mourning period had passed, but Levana would need much longer.

There was a knock at her door. "What?" she shouted.

"My Illustrious Queen," said a familiar voice. "Might I comfort you in this difficult time?"

She stood from her desk chair. "You may enter, Aimery."

He walked through the doors and bowed. "Your Majesty, I am sorry for the pain that Sybil's loss has caused you. She was an integral part of our team and will be forever missed."

"Thank you, Aimery. You have always been just as loyal as she was."

A smile brightened his features. "I will always serve you, My Queen."

"Your loyalty is honored."

Their ports pinged at the same time. Levana picked hers up from her desk as he unclipped his. For the first time in weeks, Levana smiled. "Our precious Linh Cinder has been captured."

Aimery's gaze met hers. "What shall we do about this, Your Majesty?"

"Go and question her. I will arrive shortly."

His smile turned evil. "I'll be right over."

* * *

**"It's okay to cry."**

"It is okay to cry, My Queen."

Levana set her jaw. "A queen does not cry, Sybil. You know this."

"I do, Your Majesty," said Sybil. "But that does not mean that it is never necessary. Your emotional health-"

"-to Hell with my emotional health, Sybil. I'm fine."

Sybil only stared, her expression neutral. "Queen Levana. You are not fine."

The queen balled her fists. "It is not the same without you, Sybil. Aimery is good, but he isn't you."

The smallest smile. "You speak of me as though I am a ghost."

Levana was being weakened by the moment. Keeping her head harder and harder was to do. "I'll punish her for this, Sybil." Her lip twitched. "I'll make sure she faces you in death."

Sybil floated to Levana's desk, ran a hand through her hair. "My Divine Queen, serving you in life was more than I could have asked for. We'll meet again someday, I'm sure of it."

As her image started to waver, so did Levana's stubbornness. The first tear fell, falling down the side of her face that was not scarred.

Sybil had been the only one to truly know Levana. And now she was gone.

Linh Cinder would be punished immensely for it.

* * *

**Scarter (Scarlet x Winter)**

**"Can I kiss you?"**

Winter's face was so close to hers. A beam from the little sunlight that filtered through the dome was reflecting off of the golden flecks in her eyes.

"You're free now, Scarlet." The princess smiled.

Scarlet struggled to grasp at words. "I… I… thank you, Winter."

There was silence. They were close to each other, their bodies nearly touching, but not quite. She could feel Winter's breath on her skin and swallowed hard.

Winter reached out and brushed her soft fingers across Scarlet's arm. "May I kiss you, Scarlet?"

She thought to say no. But the thought hadn't been loud enough. "Yes," she breathed.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Winter's presence drew nearer and nearer.

Scarlet never realized just how much she'd wanted Winter to kiss her until now, now that she was leaving. Going into hiding until it was safe for her to return to Earth.

The princess's lips were soft and warm and inviting and wanting. It took Scarlet's breath away, made her heart swell.

But she was leaving.

Oh, life was so unfair sometimes.

* * *

**Thorne x Wolf** (just go with it)

**"I'm flirting with you."**

Wolf was wholly unamused. "What do you want, Thorne?"

Thorne rested his chin on his knuckles and smiled. "Just to talk. You and Scarlet are pretty serious, huh?"

Wolf's expression darkened. He enunciated every word as he spoke. "_What do you_ _want_?"

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Is it relevant?"

Thorne nodded.

"A week. Maybe."

"A week!" Thorne shook his head. "Don't you think there might possible be someone else out there for you? Someone… much better suited to dating you?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Like who?"

"Me!"

Wolf leaned back, his eyes wild. "Thorne, what are you doing?"

"I'm flirting with you!"

Wolf jumped up from the table, causing his chair to fall back. "You what?!"

Laughter. Familiar laughter. Coming from all around them.

"Iko!" Wolf growled.

"I'm sorry, Wolf," said the tinny voice from the speakers. "I couldn't help myself! And Captain Thorne was so willing!"

Thorne chuckled. "You've gotta admit that was good."

Wolf glared at him. "I don't have to admit anything."


	6. Fearsome (Wolfwell)

**Disclaimer**: Ficlet prompt from Tumblr!  
**Prompt: **Wolfwell: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

* * *

He slumped in the captain's chair and pushed his fingers through his hair.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good at _all_.

"You've really done it this time, Thorne," he muttered to himself.

The stars spanned out in front of him, with Earth just peeking in under the Rampion's cockpit. Thorne pulled his hands down the sides of his face and groaned.

He'd done it. He'd royally screwed up.

This wasn't supposed to happen to _him_. He knew better than to do this, to let it happen.

Carswell Thorne did not fall in love.

And yet, here he was. Hopelessly in love and terrified of it.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a light knock on the door. He twisted his head to see Wolf standing there, grinning.

"Hey," he said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You hungry? I was just about to make lunch."

Thorne looked back out the window. In the distance, a comet grazed by, and he could vaguely make out its path as it traveled across the sky. It was likely too far away to be seen from earth. That was one thing Thorne loved about always travelling in space–he could see so much of the world right outside of any window.

Finally, he stood up and walked over to where Wolf was standing in the doorway. "Starved!" he exclaimed, putting all of his Carswell Charm into the simple word. "I'll help you. What's on the menu?"

Wolf scratched the back of his head as they walked to the galley. "Uh, canned tomatoes, penne pasta, and almost-stale bread."

"My favorite!" Thorne grinned. "We'll have to make a stop at the grocery store next time we land on Earth."

"Speaking of," said Wolf, reaching into a bottom cabinet to get a pot, "when and where are we landing next?"

Thorne grabbed the can opener from a drawer and set about to opening the cans of tomatoes. "I was thinking Australia might be nice. It's a little hot and they have a lot of freaky animals, but they've got a huge android outlet store and I was thinking we could use some help around here."

"We don't need server droids." Thorne could hear the eye roll in Wolf's tone.

"It might also be nice to have someone other than _you _to talk to," he amended.

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "Can you fault me for the fact that you were never good at making other friends?"

Thorne scoffed. "Oh, come _on_. You've been my best friend since we were kinds. No one else can even compare! I can't exactly talk to _you _about _you_."

"And what could you possibly have to say about me that you can't say to me?"

He felt heat rush to his face and walked around Wolf to grab the bread off of the counter and begin slicing it–he much preferred homemade bread over the store-bought, pre-sliced stuff.

"Just, you know, basic stuff. How loud you snore and how you hog all the hot water in the showers."

"I hog all the hot water?" Wolf shot back. "What do you even do for an entire half hour?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hair as beautiful and as soft this needs lots of care, okay?"

"_Hair_." Wolf blew a loose piece of hair out of his eyes and stirred the pasta. "You're being cryptic and, you know, I can tell when you're lying."

"I do spend all that time on my hair."

Wolf glared at him. "You know what I mean. What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird all day."

"Nothing."

"We're best friends, remember? You can tell me anything."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Nothing has gotten into me."

"You're lying again."

"It's noth-"

"Stars above! Just _say it _already!"

"I don't have anything to say."

"Thorne!" Wolf shouted. Wolf never yelled….

"Okay, fine! You know what's wrong with me? I'm terrified. I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

The wooden spoon Wolf was using to stir the pasta clattered to the ground. He was gaping openly at Thorne. It was nothing short of absolutely disconcerting.

Minutes of silence passed. Thorne gulped. "Are you, um… the pasta's going to boil over–"

"–You're… really?"

He scratched the back of his head. "We can still be friends, right?"

"You don't want to just be friends."

"Well, I don't want to lose you in any regard."

Wolf cracked a smile. "Stars, you're an idiot."

"Thanks?"

Thorne was about to walk away, to go and collect himself and pick his heart up off of the floor, but Wolf began to chuckle instead. "Took you long enough."

"Long enough to what?"

He only smiled wider. "To love me back."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Did another round of ficlet prompts on my personal Tumblr (though, you cannot _imagine _the list I have for fics I want to write... I'm so sorry. I feel awful. I've hardly written anything :.I have, like, four others to write! And all but two of them are noncanon, so it's def a challenge and very fun at the same time! Ah!


	7. Attentiveness (Scress)

**Disclaimer**: Brief description of body horror. If that is absolutely Not Your Thing, you can skip to the second part (under the divider thing)!

* * *

Cress absolutely _loathed _her anatomy class.

She had originally signed up for it because she'd wanted to be a biology major, but she learned quickly that this was not the profession for her.

Because today, they had to study a real cadaver.

"We're lucky!" the professor had said. "This one was just released for scientific use yesterday, so it's nice and fresh."

She'd felt sick almost immediately, and knew that there was no way that this could ever end well for her.

Indeed, she had made a disastrous mistake.

The class of 25 had been instructed to gather around the body as the professor began to point out different parts of the body.

The 23-year-old woman had died of an undetected heart defect, and so her body was clear of any lesions or otherwise obvious signs of death. That was comforting. This way, Cress could pretend she was only sleeping.

That is, until the professor produced a scalpel.

"Today, I'm going to demonstrate a perfect Y-cut, and we're going to take a look at her internal organs as they are."

"Uh, Dr. Sheridan," someone called from behind her. "Can't we just use a diagram or something?"

The professor looked at him over the rim of his glasses. "We could, but what is better than the real thing?"

Cress's stomach turned as she listened to the scalpel drag across the cadaver's cold skin.

A shudder wracked her body as the professor started to cut from the other side.

Once he had finally completed the Y-cut, he began to pull back the skin to reveal the internal organs. The horrid smell infiltrated the air around them, the woman's bloodless organs on display in all their glory.

And that's when Cress fainted.

* * *

When she woke up, she realized it had only been minutes. Her classmates had abandoned the cadaver to study her instead. She sat up and rubbed her forehead, and that was when she discovered that someone had caught her.

It was the pretty redhead that sat behind her. Cress had noticed her the first day of class and had been too shy to ever speak to her.

"Are you all right?" the girl, Scarlet, asked.

Cress sat up slowly, head spinning. "Yeah, I just… apparently anatomy was a bad choice."

A couple of guys in the back snickered, obviously making jokes to each other. Scarlet turned and shot them daggers with her eyes, and they stopped.

It was _really _impressive.

"Miss Benoit, will you accompany Miss Darnel to the campus clinic?"

Cress stood. "That-that's not necessary. I'm fine."

"You're looking rather pale," Dr. Sheridan told her. "Just go. That way, if something happens to you, it won't fall back on me." He chuckled, as though her health were more a joke than anything.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and walked to her desk to collect her things.

Scarlet did, too.

The class went back to their lesson and Cress cleared her throat to speak to her. "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want. No reason to miss class for me."

The girl, whom Cress had never had the courage to speak to before, smiled, and it made her heart patter. "No, really. I would feel bad if I just let you go alone."

Cress accepted the answer, and they didn't speak again until they were out of the science building and on their way to the health clinic, located in the creepy basement of the student center.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal, so you can say no."

Cress tightened her fingers around the straps of her backpack. "Sure, I guess."

"Do you like girls?"

Her heart skipped about three beats and she sputtered out a quick "what?" She tried a smooth recovery. "I, um…. Yeah, they're nice."

"You know what I meant," Scarlet said.

"Why do you wanna know?"

The girl shrugged. "Personal curiosity, I guess. My friend thinks you might have a crush on me."

Cress stopped dead in her tracks, nearly toppling over with the effort it took to still herself. "Wh-what? Where did they get that idea?"

"She thinks she's got a sixth sense. You make eye contact with me once all semester and _bam_, you're into me. She's a bit strange."

Cress said nothing in reply, only changed the subject. "So, I fainted…."

"Yeah, you fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

She felt heat rise into her face. Why was she talking like this so suddenly? They'd never spoken to each other before now. Her heart thudded, and she thought she might faint again. Cress _did _have a tiny crush on Scarlet. But there was no way Scarlet could have known that.

"I'm joking, Cress," she said with a laugh as she started walking again. Cress quickly caught up with her, not sure if she believed that it was only a joke. "You don't have to be freaked out, you know. I like girls, too."

She risked a glance at the redhead. "You do?"

She was met with a grin. "You in particular."

"Oh."

Scarlet stopped, and Cress hadn't even noticed that they reached the clinic. "I'm gonna head back to class. I just wanted to make sure you got here all right. See you around."

Scarlet gave her a smile and then turned to leave. As she started to walk away, Cress realized what an idiot she was being. "Wait!"

The red hood slipped off of Scarlet's hair as she turned back around, smirking. "Yeah?"

"I never said your friend was wrong."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Who doesn't love a little noncanon here and there? This was from a tumblr prompt I wrote a week or so ago! ("You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes


	8. Magic (Winlet)

**Magic**

"Why don't you use it?"

She brushes a gentle hand over my cheek. The one with scars, the one I've come to love. I'm happy that she's come to fear me less over time.

Tears prick my eyes. I do not know why, I am not sad. "I've seen what it can do to people." Really, since Scarlet has come, I've been happy. Even when Jacin was missing, she helped me to maintain my sanity. Even during those days when she hated me. Those were the worst days.

"Earthens call it magic," she says. I love how she speaks, how an accent lilts over her words. French, she told me.

I shake my head, defiant. "It's not magic. It's no good to call it that, either."

Scarlet smiles. I adore her smile almost as much as I adore the very sound of her voice. "You're magical all on your own."

I think I feel my heart stall in my chest. I was never before sure of what that might mean, but now I know. "Am I?" I ask, my hands anxiously twisted together.

Her smile widens. "You are."

I hear a beep from the door that leads to the menagerie. We both snap our attention to it. I measure my breath and then look at her. "It's time."

Her eyes meet mine. "Yeah."

"Let's get you out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm not writing as much as I used to anymore, and that really, really sucks! Anyway, this was a ficlet prompt sent to me by my girlfriend (Kohaku Kawa) and I'm a sucker for noncanon, so here you go.


	9. Shattered (Sybana)

**Shattered**

Shattered.

All around her lay pieces of the mirror. Like an embarrassing, corporeal image of how her heart feels. It was the only one left in the palace; a secret. Everyone kept secrets from her.

This one she discovered after the all too recent, and all too necessary, death of the only love she'd ever known.

Evret's loss was harsh, and harder to take than she expected, and she is still recovering.

And now the mirror rests around her in pieces. Her fist is bloody underneath the glamour, though nothing can hide the puddle that rests just to the right of her feet. Levana stands and wonders when it will all feel worth it. She knows that one day it will, but when? When would her dreams come to fruition? A month? A year? Ten years?

She shudders now, a tear slipping down her cheek. She briefly wonders if her glamour is still up, or if she's telling herself it is so she'll stop worrying about it.

Not as if there's anyone around. No one ever cares enough to follow.

But just as she has the thought, there is a wrongness in the air, and Levana knows exactly what's causing it.

The energy is so unique to its owner, and palpable around her. The one person who did not keep secrets, who did not mind enough to mask the bioelectricity that flowed from her.

"Sybil," she says. It's not a question.

"Your Majesty." In a swish of fabric, Sybil's voice comes from lower than Levana expects and she knows the thaumaturge is kneeling behind her. "I have seen nothing, but you should know that your glamour is not present." Levana freezes. "We should treat your hand, and you should rest for the remainder of the day. You've been through much these past few weeks."

She balls her hands into fists at her side, blood dripping from the knuckles of her right hand onto the marble floor in the servant quarter's bathroom. She'd found it hidden inside a closet. How _dare _they?

Levana breathes. "I do not need rest, Sybil. I am not weak."

Sybil's breath is measured. "I do not think you weak, my queen."

And Levana knew this. She knows this. Sybil has always been by her side, since the moment she began working alongside her.

"I know," she whispers.

Levana calls her glamour back up and turns to Sybil. As Sybil stands to face her queen, Levana gives her a small smile. The pain in her hand has almost disappeared now as Sybil assess her.

"Perfect as always," Sybil tells her.

Levana dips her head. An action reserved only for her Head Thaumaturge. "Would you accompany me to the medical wing?"

"Anything, my queen."

She pauses a moment before exiting the bathroom. As Sybil catches up to her, Levana folds her hands in front of her. "And… would you mind coming to dinner with me? I can't stand the idea of anyone else being in my presence this evening."

Sybil's smile is sweet, and it's strange and somehow fitting, though she is not the type to smile sweetly. Well, not toward someone who is more predator than prey. "I would be happy to, my queen."

And in that moment, the shattered pieces of Levana's heart were beginning to feel a little less burdensome.

* * *

**Author's Note**: My girlfriend, Kohaku Kawa, sent me this prompt, too! I combined two prompts (Mirrors / Broken Pieces) to create this beauty. I really love Sybana. I don't know why. Neither of them deserve happiness.


	10. Changes (Cressder)

It didn't take long for her kisses to stop feeling so much like the world was shattering in the most beautiful way. Didn't take long for it to no longer feel like the world shifted every time our lips touched.

Evoking the same feelings these days are rare. Everything has changed so much and sometimes I find I have to remind myself that it's normal, that it happens. That it's supposed to.

Our conversations shifted from how much we love each other, our intense feelings and how amazing and terrifying it all is, to talks of our mundane, everyday lives.

Now, kissing her feels like coming home and being near her makes it so much easier to breathe, like all that we went through has finally made itself worth it, though it had been worth it for a long time.

Our conversations don't feel so terrifying, but comfortable and more like we've truly changed into a couple that doesn't find constant reminders of our mutual love to be so necessary. Everyday conversations about our everyday lives are proof enough that we care for each other, though the I love you's have not stopped and our love somehow grows more and more every day.

And we don't cuddle very much now. I think we both prefer it that way, it's always too hot and other positions are much more comfortable.

Tonight, she yawns and rolls over and cuddles against my chest. I grin a tiny grin and sigh. "I love you, Cress," I whisper to her hair, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head and expecting her to still be asleep.

But she's not. She never is; she's more unpredictable than she gives herself credit for. She nuzzles into my collarbone and brushes her lips over it. She sounds so tired when she replies, "I love you too, Cinder."

* * *

**Author's Note**: B)


	11. The Dance (Émiko)

"That yellow is excellent on you."

"Um," she started, smacking her lips and mocking the sales associate's rude tone, "it's _custard_, not yellow." She scrunched her nose up and her voice returned to normal. "It's short, though. I was really going for a long dress."

"Really, you look great. None of the other dresses looked nearly as good on you. Plus, this one has the jeweled bust that you wanted."

Iko twirled in front of the mirror, trying to decide if it was good enough for dancing. "It doesn't twirl all that well," she complained. "But it's not like anyone will be asking me to dance."

Émilie pursed her lips. "I'm _sure _that's not true. There's definitely a boy somewhere in school that will look at you and think, 'damn, I should dance with her.'"

It wasn't a boy she wanted to ask her. At least, she didn't think so. She didn't really know much about herself these days.

"I bet _Liam _will ask you to dance," Émilie cooed, referencing the only single straight guy in their theater class.

She laughed loudly. "He doesn't like hairy legs, Ém. Remember?"

He'd made a huge fuss about it the first time Iko ever wore shorts to school. She could've punched him if she hadn't fooled herself into thinking she had a crush on him beforehand. He had always been mean to her, and she'd been blind. She hated her step-parents for having taught her that when a boy is mean to you, it means he likes you.

She'd only just worked through that myth a couple of months ago.

"I guess you'll _have _to get this one, since it means he won't ask you to dance."

Iko twisted to look at how her butt looked in the dress. She smirked. "You're right. This is it." She turned back to Émilie. "I'm going to get dressed, and you're going to start trying yours on."

Ém's tight blonde curls bounced as she hopped up from the chair. "Fine. If you're wearing yellow, I'm going for either a bright blue or a royal purple. If we're going as friends, we're going to look fierce."

Iko laughed again. "We could wear trash bags and still look better than everyone there."

They high fived as they both went into their own dressing rooms.

"I am so glad Scarlet finally asked Winter to prom," Iko told her, talking through the walls.

"Yeah," she replied. "I was worried she would never get up the courage."

"They've only been in love since junior high."

Émilie snorted. "I've been trying to tell Scarling since then that her feelings were mutual!"

Iko left the dressing room as soon as Émilie pulled back the curtain and walked in front of the mirror. The dress she was wearing was sleeveless, and it brushed the floor. With heels, it would just barely reach it.

Inexplicably, Iko's mouth went dry as Émilie examined herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked. "It is the purple I wanted. It's very simple, though. No jewels like yours, but I love how it makes my chest look."

Iko giggled. "It looks great on you. And it would look great next to my dress! You should still try on the rest, but that's definitely the dress."

She turned back toward the mirror. "Remind me next year that it actually isn't a big deal to go prom dress shopping the day of."

"Noted," Iko replied. "But imagine all the choices!"

Ém rolled her eyes as she walked back into the dressing room. "Imagine the _headache_. Except we would've saved so much money."

It wasn't an exaggeration. They weren't exactly at Sacks Fifth Avenue, but they were at a pretty high end clothing store. There wasn't a gaggle of teenage girls trying on dresses because the busier stores were the ones with the affordable dresses. Iko and Émilie were stupid for going to that store, but they both had jobs, so they could afford to splurge on this one occasion (and they both could continue to ignore the fact that they had a shopping addiction).

After four more dresses, they both left the store with the ones they'd chosen: Iko's "custard" yellow and Émilie's royal purple.

Back at Iko's house, Émilie reapplied her makeup and pulled back half of her hair and pinned it in the back, while Iko fixed her box braids and added a touch of lipstick and mascara.

"We're going to be the hottest couple at prom," said Émilie.

Iko's face grew hot at the word 'couple.'

But they were just friends. Ém meant it in a platonic way. Just because she was a lesbian didn't mean that she had a crush on her best friend.

Iko pushed the thought to the back of her mind and finished getting ready. "What time did Cinder say the limo was getting here?" she asked.

"We have twenty minutes. The boys are getting picked up first, and then us. Dinner is at six. Prom starts at 7. Party starts when we walk in!" Émilie giggled. "It's going to be so much fun."

Scarlet poked her head in Iko's bedroom. "Hey, we're about to start pictures. Cinder and Cress will be doing another round once Kai and Thorne get here, but we're hoping to do the bulk of them before then."

"We're almost ready!" Iko replied.

"You two look amazing. Those dresses are gorgeous," said Scarlet. "I'll see you outside in five."

* * *

Prom was underway as soon as their entourage walked in. Iko could feel the excitement and energy running through her veins already. She was ready to get on the dance floor and really get the party started. They all danced together, though each of the couples definitely favored their other half. Iko and Émilie had no problem doing the same; singing the lyrics to one another as they danced together.

The bass beat around them, lights flashed and the energy was high. Iko was on top of the world, and she didn't think she could go any higher.

When the upbeat pop music faded into a soft love song, she rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

Someone grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Dance with me," Émilie shouted over the music.

Iko raised an eyebrow while her stomach churned with butterflies. "Really?"

"You deserve a slow dance," she told her, smiling.

She giggled, suddenly nervous. It was then, the moment that she realized it: she had a huge crush on Émilie. She felt nauseous, but she wouldn't say no.

As the music swelled and the vocalist waxed poetic about love and futures and romance.

This was the first time in a long time that Iko felt moved by such a sappy song.

She swayed back and forth, hyper aware of Émilie's hands on her waist.

"This… this is unexpected," she said, trying to keep up her suave demeanor. And failing miserably.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your," she drawled out her voice, "_lingering gazes_." Émilie blushed. "I might be reading into things too much, but I've wanted to scream my feelings for you from the rooftops for months. I planned to tell you tonight, and I honestly thought I would explode before we ever made it out of the mall."

Iko gave a very loud, though very reserved, screech.

Without another word, and as the song came to an end, Émilie leaned in and kissed Iko. Her lips were soft and tasted like lip gloss, and she didn't realize how much she'd been wanting her to kiss her until now.

If she'd been on top of the world before, she was on the moon now.

Ignoring the surprised smiles of all of their friends, and just general surprise from those in their immediate vicinity, Émilie let Iko go and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the hotel's ballroom and into the hallway, where it was a lot quieter.

They were both still laughing from the elation.

This time, Iko kissed her, and she realized that that was all she'd ever wanted.

Émilie pulled away and held Iko's face in her hands. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes! Are you really asking me that? Yes!" Iko screeched again, this time louder, and with less reservation. She kissed Émilie again. Once. Twice.

She knew it would be a while before any feeling topped the one she had then, standing outside of prom and kissing her best friend and believing that all was finally right in her world.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Emiko: The ship this fandom needs, the ship this fandom doesn't deserve.


	12. Security, part I (Cressder) Repost

**Security, Part I**

"It's so cold!"

Cress flopped backwards into the snow, waving her arms and legs in arcing motions to create the silhouette of an angel in the blanket of white.

Cinder rolled her eyes, more out of jealousy than annoyance. She wished _she_could carelessly make a snow angel. "It's ice, Cress. It's 'posed to be cold."

Sticking her tongue out at Cinder, Cress cleanly hopped up and away from the angel she'd engraved into the temporary ground.

"Lovely!" she chirped.

Cinder was about to agree, but was interrupted.

"Crescent?" shouted a voice from the house.

Cinder sat up in her chair, aware that she was about to be shooed away by Mr. Erland, as it was near time for Cress to start her assignments.

Mr. Erland, with his balding head and house slippers, watched them from the doorway, fists on his hips, speaking to them through the screen in the door. "I told you not to get too messy out there, Crescent!" The girls giggled. "C'mon, it's time to do your times tables. Cinder, Mrs. Thorne informed me that you're all going out for dinner tonight. I suggest you get back across the street and get ready."

His words were amiable, as he was a gentle man, but Cinder still felt slightly berated. She liked them, sure, they were the best foster family she'd had. But while the Mrs wasn't so bad, her husband was strict and her son was a complete moron. Still, the only better alternative was her own parents, and they were out of the question.

Cress walked over and awkwardly hugged her best friend. "Bye, Cinder. I'll see you later!" She looked over at her father. "Can Cinder come over after dinner? Please, papa? Please?"

He sighed heavily. "Not tonight, dear. I've got to work on my research."

"Why can't Cress have a snow day, anyway? My school got one," Cinder contested.

"She doesn't have to _go _anywhere. School is in the study. There is no danger in walking from her bedroom to the study," Mr. Erland told her.

Cinder grimaced. "Worth a shot. Bye, Cress!"

Cress waved and disappeared into the house.

Fixing her mittens, Cinder started wheeling herself back across the street, dreading whatever was awaiting her back at casa de Thorne. She wondered if Mrs. Thorne would make her study more Spanish vocabulary today. She wondered if Cress would ask her to stay the night on Friday. She wondered if she'd ever get to play in the snow herself.

She wondered if she and Cress would stay best friends even after Cinder was inevitably moved to another foster home.

Cinder had never really had friends. Kids weren't very nice to quiet girls confined to wheelchairs, unable to ever join them on the playground. Cress, however, wasn't fazed. Though she didn't go to Cinder's school, on account of being homeschooled, she'd run into Cinder last Halloween, the both of them getting ready to Trick-or-Treat (Cinder didn't much like this holiday, not even before the accident). Cinder complimented her Rapunzel costume and Cress waxed poetic about how "cute" Cinder's Padmé Amidala costume was–one of her first foster families had been big fans of Star Wars, and it rubbed off quite a bit on Cinder. She and Cress had become instant friends.

Even if she was more than aware that people are always changing, Cinder knew that she and Cress would be friends forever, if given the chance.

Pushing herself up the ramp to the Thorne house, Cinder pushed open the door and wheeled herself in. "Mrs. Thorne? I'm back," she called.

"In here, dear," said Mrs. Thorne from the den.

When she wheeled in, Carswell was sitting on the cushioned chair, pouting as he always did when he didn't get his way. Mr. and Mrs. Thorne were sitting together on the couch. Cinder squeezed the arm rests on her chair. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Thorne, I didn't realize you guys were having a meeting."

"Please, call me Isabella," Mrs. Thorne said. "We were only waiting on you. We wanted to talk to you about something."

Cress caught Carswell's eye, and he didn't look happy at _all _to see her, not like he usually did. He was something of a big brother to her, after all. Or she thought, at least.

Her stomach clenched. They were going to get rid of her. It had been a few months now, and so maybe her time with them was already up. They probably requested a transfer. She was too insufferable, her numerous doctor visits too much to handle, much like they were for every other family.

"Wh-what's up?" She was failing miserably at keeping her cool.

Mr. Thorne cleared his throat and sat up straighter. Cinder was always intimidated by him and his unwavering self-confidence. "Do you enjoy living with us?"

She thought she was going to throw up. "Oh, very much," she replied. "You're really nice and understanding about… about everything."

Mrs. Thorne smiled so gently that it made her heart pound harder. Whether it was meant to be apologetic or welcoming, she couldn't tell.

"We've been discussing your time here," Mr. Thorne continued. "We would like to know if you want to stay here permanently."

"Permanently?"

Mr. Thorne nodded once.

Cinder froze. "Like… adoption?"

"Yes," he said. "You're very young and we'd hate to know that you would be tossed around the system for the next 7 and a half years, and well, we thought we might like to take you in. Isabella works from home, so getting you to your appointments is not an issue. Your medical costs are manageable and, despite his _current _disposition, Carswell would love to have a little sister."

Carswell harrumphed. He was four years older than Cinder and, at 14, he was quite the piece of work. But he did always care about her.

And then she thought of Cress, and then she thought that she might cry.

They _would _be friends forever.

She wanted to run over and tell her immediately, but Cress was "in class", as Mr. Erland called it, and she knew better than to interrupt. Instead, she looked at Carswell.

"Why are you unhappy?" she asked.

Carswell glared at her momentarily before his gaze softened and he looked away. "I'm supposed to be the only child," he muttered.

Cinder wished she could have just jumped up and hugged him, like she used to do to her parents. Instead, Mrs. Thorne waved dismissively in his direction. "You get to be a big brother now."

A small smile came out of hiding. "Yeah… but _still_!"

Mr. Thorne stood, ignoring his son's purposeful stubbornness, and patted Cinder on the shoulder. It was the closest he would ever get to a hug, practically his own version of one, at that. "Welcome to the family. We will all go fill out the paperwork tomorrow when you get out of school, if it isn't canceled again."

Socially awkward as always, he nodded at her and left the room.

She couldn't believe it. Finally, _finally_, Cinder would have a family again.

* * *

Cress was knocking on the front door – pounding on it, really. Cinder could hear her from her bedroom at the other end of the house. They had only just gotten back from dinner, and she was trying to change into more comfortable clothes.

Mrs. Thorne had already invited Cress in by the time Cinder got to the door.

"Cinder!" Cress's face brightened at the sight of her best friend, and she all but pounced on her.

Laughing, Cinder pried Cress off of her. "What's up?"

"If my father asks me what three times nine is one more time…," her voice trailed off into a small fit of giggles.

Mrs. Thorne herself laughed, too. "Would you like some cookies, Cress?"

"No, thank you. Papa wants me home as soon as possible. I just wanted to know if Cinder can stay the night on Friday."

"Well, Cinder?" Mrs. Thorne swiveled her head to look at her. "Would you like to spend the night at Cress's on Friday?"

"Yes, please," Cinder said, her voice small.

Cress's grin grew impossibly wider. "Thank you, Mrs. Thorne!"

"Isabella, please."

"I-Isabella," said Cress. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around the woman, who hugged her back.

"Alright," said Isabella, "I'll see you later, Crescent. Tell your father I said hello, and good luck with his cancer research."

After Isabella left, Cinder motioned for Cress to come closer to her. "I have a secret," she muttered. Cress leaned in. "They're adopting me," whispered Cinder.

Cress had a problem with being as quiet, and she all but shrieked out of excitement. "Oh my gosh! You're going to be my neighbor forever!"

"Friends forever, right?"

"Friends forever!"

Cress embraced Cinder again, practically falling on her lap as she bent over the wheelchair.

From the landing at the top of the stairs, Carswell shouted to them, "Can you two keep it quiet down there? Some of us are trying to… to play video games!"

He was lying, Cinder knew. He was always up to _something_.

Blushing, Cress backed away from Cinder and tucked her hands behind her back. Carswell disappeared back into his room. Cress's smile returned. "I'll see you later, Cinder! I love you!"

Cinder's breath hitched, but she didn't know why. She and Cress had exchanged those words countless times. "I love you, too," she replied. "Can I call you when we get back from downtown tomorrow?"

Cress beamed. "Please?!"

"Of course!"

She gave Cinder one last hug and skipped out the door.

The house around her was silent now that she was alone in the foyer. Cinder rubbed the scar tissue of her thigh where there was once a leg. Before she could start to dwell on it, Carswell pounded down the stairs.

As he started to swing himself around the post, he stopped and glanced at Cinder. "You're pretty cool, for a kid," and then he was gone.

Cinder smiled. It had been years since she felt happy, but she knew that it was exactly how she was feeling.

And it was awesome.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I originally posted this and said that I would make it two parts, to make it more obvious that they're totally More Than Friends, but then I got lazy. But then someone reminded me that I love Cressder and, well, here we are.


	13. Security, part II (Cressder)

**Security, part II**

Cress helped Cinder out of her chair and together, they carefully traversed the icy sidewalk.

Cinder had just gotten her prosthetic leg and she was still trying to get used to it. And Cress, still her best friend 6 years later, was ever helpful.

"Just let me down here," said Cinder.

Cress, though so much smaller, helped her ease to the ground.

Cinder spread her human limbs on the snow, not exactly able to see where her prosthetic landed. Trying to envision it in her head as she fanned her limbs back and forth.

She moved as Cress had instructed.

It was the first time she hadn't been too worried about getting stuck to lay back in the snow. The past six winters that she spent living across the street from Cress, she'd only watched as her best friend made angels in the snow and then kicked them away.

Even when Carswell - though he went by Thorne now - offered to help her get down and up, she'd refused. Getting stuck like that would have been too much.

Cinder knew now that she'd been missing out.

An excited laugh escaped her. "Wow! It's freezing!"

Cress rolled her eyes, still standing by her. "It's ice, Cinder. It's supposed to be cold!"

Cinder stuck her tongue out and then, satisfied, stuck her hand up. "Help me up?"

Cress grabbed her hand and started to pull her to standing, but one of her feet lost its traction.

She let out a screech as she toppled onto Cinder.

The two of them lay in the snow, laughing so hard that tears brimmed their eyes.

"Clumsy," Cinder accused, trying to catch her breath.

"I tried!" Cress defended.

Cinder reached up and swiped the fallen tear from Cress's cheek. The girl stopped laughing immediately, freezing under her touch.

Cinder pulled her hand back. "Sorry! There's probably snow all over my glove."

Cress giggled awkwardly before shoving herself back onto her knees and standing. "That's okay!"

She helped Cinder up, this time succeeding. Once Cinder was settled back into her chair, she reached down and took a hunk of snow into her hand. When Cress turned to go make a snow angel next to Cinder's, Cinder lobbed the snowball at her.

Cress shrieked.

She turned to Cinder, who was nearly falling out of her chair from laughing so much.

"This is war," Cress said calmly.

The ensuing snowball war was anything but calm.

* * *

When they finally went inside, they were both soaked through with melted snow. Cinder was positively an iceberg.

Cress's room was, fortunately, on the first floor, thus requiring no stairs to climb.

They left Cinder's chair with its wet and muddy wheels in the mud room and walked to Cress's room, Cress helping Cinder to not limp so much on her new leg.

She'd made a lot of progress in physical therapy, but it was a long process.

In the room, Cinder began to root through her bag for a change of clothes. For some reason, she was hyper aware of Cress standing across the room, her back to Cinder, changing.

She had started becoming more anxious around Cress in the last year or so, more uncertain of her own ability to even form sentences around the girl.

Her best friend.

Her best friend for six years.

The girl she thought about every night and every morning and every moment in between.

She wasn't even sure if that's how friendships were supposed to work. She had never had a different best friend, so she didn't really know what constituted a normal best friendship. Maybe that was how it worked.

Though something told her otherwise. A feeling deep in her chest.

She ignored that feeling. She had been for two years now.

Cinder nearly fell over when she tried to pull a dry pair of sweats on.

She felt Cress's warm hands on her waist, helping her to regain her balance. "Whoa, you okay?"

Her heart sputtered. "Yeah, sorry. Lost my footing."

"Seems to be a theme today."

Cinder laughed, so awkwardly that she felt herself blushing.

Cress hadn't yet let her go, burning her skin where her palms touched, though her tank top acted as a barrier between the two.

She felt the girl's hand move to her shoulder, where she had a birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon. She traced the shape.

Cress used to say that it meant that their becoming best friends was fate.

"Cress?"

As if she had been in a daze, Cress jumped back. "S-sorry. The cold really brings out your birthmark, is all. It looks extra lunar today!"

Cinder tried to laugh. "Interesting."

Cress stepped back and Cinder pulled her sweatshirt on. "When do you think dinner will be done?"

"Dad should start soon," Cress was saying just as music began to drift down the hall.

Dr. Darnel always played music while he cooked. He said it helped him focus. He, apparently, listened to it when doing surgery and conducting research.

Cinder thought that that was quite a feat - music only distracted her.

Cress began to sway slowly with the lyrics of the song.

_Only fools rush in._

"I love this song," Cress said wistfully.

Cinder smiled. "Me too."

"Dance with me."

Cinder stared at Cress's proffered hand. They'd done many things together. Dancing wasn't one of them. "I'll fall."

"I'll catch you!" Cress promised, a laugh in her tone. "Besides, it'll be more swaying than dancing."

She didn't feel the need to remind Cress of how much smaller than Cinder she was.

Sighing, Cinder placed her hand in Cress's, feeling a jolt at the touch.

She didn't feel nervous. She felt safe.

Cress hummed along to the song as they moved slowly with the music.

_Would it be a sin, oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

The song gave Cinder a hitch in her lungs. The lyrics warmed her, made her feel even more anxious about the girl swaying before her.

The way the lamplight caught her blue eyes. How she laughed every time she kicked a discarded shirt or shoe lying on the floor. The way she held Cinder's hands as the song played just beyond the hall to the kitchen.

But the music seemed to fade. Everything that was not Cress seemed to disappear.

Cinder was stuck in a whirlwind. Caught in her own world.

Cress sang the closing lyrics, eyes locked on Cinder's as if she were singing them to her for more than just the sake of it.

_For I can't help falling in love with you. _

Her heart thrummed.

Cress dropped her hands and jumped back onto her bed. "Stars, what a great song. Such a classic."

Cinder's mouth was desert dry. "I know."

"How's your thigh?"

Glad for something else to think about, Cinder rubbed her leg where skin met prosthetic. "A little sore, but not terrible. The snow didn't seem to help or hurt, which is good."

Cress smiled that smile at her and Cinder only felt impending doom.

What was she thinking?

This was Cress. Her best friend.

You weren't supposed to want to kiss your best friend, right?

* * *

Following dinner, Cress and Cinder went to the living room to watch a movie while Dr. Darnel said he needed to finish a grant application for the NIH. The girls promised to be quiet and set about searching for a good film.

"I've heard this is a good one," Cress said, selecting "Saving Face". It was one Cinder hadn't heard of.

"Works for me!" she said.

And she kind of loved the movie. It was funny. And cute. And maybe a favorite of hers. The actresses were Chinese-American, like her.

Toward the end, Cinder rested her hands on either side of her on the couch cushion. She and Cress were not touching, but they weren't exactly sitting far apart, either.

She was just about to put her hands in her sweatshirt pocket when she felt a warm weight on her right hand.

She knew exactly what it was.

Risking a glance, she saw that Cress's hand was resting atop hers. Even after making contact, she hadn't pulled away and declared it an accident.

Cinder looked up and caught Cress's eye.

In the television light, there was a blush on Cress's cheeks.

Her heart was pounding. It seemed to be shouting at her.

_What's happening?_

_What's happening?_

_What's happening?_

The corners of Cinder's lips quirked up, causing Cress to turn her head so she could look fully at her.

Cinder searched her face, trying to find meaning.

What was Cress trying to convey? It wasn't nothing.

Cress's fingers tightened around Cinder's.

Her heart beat faster.

Something popped into her head. A vision.

A suggestion. Straight from her heart and sent through her muddled brain.

Cinder bent her head forward.

Cress smiled nervously, angling hers upward.

Their lips met, and it was like fireworks.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Someone kindly reminded me that I said that there would be a second part to Security and then that I never wrote it. Oops. My bad. It's been a year.

Well, pls review. Let me know all about how much u love Cressder now ;)


End file.
